wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Caneyn Ravenshield
Among other things, the country of Gilneas comes with some particularly unsavory individuals afflicted with the worgen curse. Caneyn is among these criminals, and combining his control over demons with his lupine form, is one deadly combination. Background Despite his hatred for the noble class that had him locked up in the Prison District for 20 years before the Greymane Wall fell, Caneyn's origins come from among their ranks. Particularly, the House of Ravenshield. The Lord and Lady at the time, known simply as Sir and Lady Ravenshield, were some of the most corrupting influences on Caneyn's youth at the time. The lord, with his hook nose and spider-like physique, was known throughout the city for his drunken rages and libido. Lady Ravenshield, on the other hand, was a -gigantic- woman, almost resembling a pig wearing lipstick and a three-sizes to small gown. Her girth was only matched by her ego, and her rumor-mongering ways were the cause of many an argument in the fine courts of the Nobles. Then there was Jonathon Ravenshield, a young man who resembled very much a Stranglethorn Gorilla, and had the temper and cruelty of a wild boar. Caneyn was never known that much, only remembered as the child of the Ravenshields that never took after the spotlight. While nobody would miss the Lord and Lady when they died, the manner of their death was of much uproar and hullabaloo. Their corpses had been found in their luxurious bedroom, the bed crumbling and still smoking. They were both charred and unrecognizable, almost as if burnt from the inside out. Shortly after, investigators had found the perpetrator, who was none other than Jonathon. Within the space of a few weeks, Caneyn was the sole living member of the Ravenshield family, at the age of twelve years. Nobody suspected that a child would have commited the crime. . . Six years later, at the age of eighteen, rumors began floating around Gilneas City. Rumors and malicious whisperings about how peculiar it seemed that in the space of a few short weeks, a wealthy family had been reduced to a sole living member. Rumors of how the evidence had been planted on Jonathon, and how the guilty one was actually the one that had seemed least likely to do it. Rumors perpetrated by House Carow, long-standing rivals of every other noble house in Gilneas. Two days after the rumors began, one of Lord Carow's holdings, at the docks, was set ablaze. It burnt to the ground in a matter of minutes. The evidence that had been planted among the ashes pointed to Caneyn. Within another two weeks, the last Ravenshield had been thrown in the Prison District. His sentence was only to be a year to a year and a half in the prison. Two years passed. Then three. Nobody came. Nobody came, that is, until after ten years. When the imp Galtroz came across Caneyn's cell, attracted by the human's rudimentary understanding of demonology amidst the drudgery of the Prison. . . (TO BE CONTINUED) Involvement Strategy Quotes "I do not care how long it will take. House Carow will ''-burn-''. "You of all people should know, whelp, that a warlock does not take the hits lying down. Now. . . Let's see how loudly you can scream." Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Worgen Category:Warlock Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:2010